time titans
by EvilBlackCherry
Summary: hi this will be the titans west and i will wright it with the other titans but at anothr time
1. Chapter 1

Titans west and time riders crossover

chapter 1

2011,

The titans had just come back from a battle against the hive 5... or ur 6.

"i'm so exhausted," Complained Herrin as she slumped in a nearby chair. Abzobitra looked round at the other titans. Flower-power was helping Go-through with a gash on his arm he had got in the battle. Both Warp and Aqualad where looking through the fire thing to find something edible. Abzobitra went and sat on the sofa, She closed her eyes and tried to think but she could not because of Go-through.

"ow ow hurting me hurting me!" He yelled as Flower-power was wiping the blood from the cut.

"Stop being such a baby!" She snapped. Go-through decided to shut up and didn't say anything after that. When Flower-power had had finished dressing his arm he wen't and sat next to Herrin.

"Well i'm going to get some edible food, anyone coming with me?" Asked Warp. The room went silent.

"Fine." He said leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Time titans

chapter 2

2001, New york

Maddy was sat at the computer desk drinking a cup of coffee. She was lefed alown in the archway and was enjoying the silence. Sal had taken Liam to the local dry cleaners because she was tired of going alone and Bob/Becks was in it's birth tube. She sat there thinking and wondering what was going to happen next. When a message from Bob came up.

** Maddy?**

"Yes Bob?" Asked Maddy speeking into the mic.

** I am picking up a message from the year 2012**

What Bob had just said didn't sound like him, but then she remembered that Sal had been teaching him to talk more normal so that Liam would have a better chance of understanding.

"What's the message?" Asked Maddy putting her mug of coffee down on some random scraps of paper that where left on the desk.

** A boy named Ben Collins has been murdered in the year 2011.**

"And this affects us how?" Asked Maddy a little puzzled.

** His death is not meant to be antil 2041 almost 29 years early.**

"Oh," Maddy quietly whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Time titans

Chapter 3

2011, Just off the cost of southampton

Warp was walking home carrying the shopping mumbling to himself.

"Stupid team, why do I always have to get the shopping, why can't Herrin do it? She never dose anything," he mumbled. Warp stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. The street was unusual empty, the only people there where him and the mystery person behind him. Warp was walking his normal phase, but the person behind him seemed to be rushing. Soon Warp found himself jogging too. Warp would soon be at the entrance to the tunnel leading to the titans tower, the best part about the tunnel was that the only people who knew about it where the titans and only them. But if this secret was going to stay a secret he had to lose the person following him. Warp stoped and turned around to find out who his stalker was but when he did he got the surprise of a lifetime. He was being followed by a dog.

"What the?" Warp asked himself, he sighed and continued with the shopping home. When Warp was out of sight the dog stopped, sat down and its eyes started to glow red. When Warp walked through the door to the tw tower Flower-power and Aqualad where in there rooms, Go-through and Herrin where playing space riders 6 and Abzobitra was sat on the sofa watching Herrin, yet again, beat Go-through without any struggle.

"I thought you said you were tired," complained Abzobitra

"I am but this is fun, and it dosn't take any effort," said Herrin. Warp rolled his eyes put the shopping away and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Time titans

Chapter 4

2001, New york

"You wan't me to do what?" Asked Liam as he, Maddy and Sal where all sat around the table each with a cup of starbucks coffee.

"We wan't you too go back in time and find out about Ben Collins," replied Maddy. Liam bit his lip anxiously and looked at Sal.

"But who is Ben and why is his murder such a big deal?" Asked Sal. Maddy took bite from her chocolate chip muffin, Sal did the same and Liam sat quietly.

"Ben Collins is also known as Warp and he is part of a group called-"

"Titans west," Interrupted Sal.

"Exactly," Maddy riplied. She looked at Liam. "You understand?" She asked him. Liam was silent in thought for a minute but then started to shake his head.

"No I don't," he replied. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Warp is part of a superhero team who super villains from taking over, now if Warp or any of the team where to die the group would slowly fall apart leading to a mass outbreak of supervillains!" Said Maddy starting to sound very dramatic. Liam sat there with his mouth in the shape of an O, and the archway went silent.

"Well we better get stated then," said Sal interrupting the silence, "I'll go get Becks out." Maddy and Liam nodded. They all got out of their seats and started to get to work. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Time titans

Chapter 5

2011, Just off the cost of southampton

It was 5:35 am and all the titans where asleep. Well except for Herrin who was convinced that someone has broken in. There was a loud CRASH that woke everyone up.

"I TOLD YOU!" Herrin yelledjumping out of her bed ready for action and rushing off to find where the crash had come from. Everyone else did the same just not as quickly. When they arrived at the location they found that it was not an introdorbut Go-through who had got up for an early breakfast.

"Well this was a big waste of time, I'm going back to bed," said Abzobitra.

"I'm going to stay up," said Herrin. "I couldn't sleep anyway." Abzobitra shrugged her shoulders and proceeded back to her room. She was then followed by Aqualad, Flower-power and Warp who all went to there rooms. Leving both Go-through and Herrin standing here wondering what to do. Go-through looked at Herrin.

"Do you wan't to play space rides 6?" He asked her. A wide smile spread across her face.

"You mean, do I wan't to kick your but at space riders 6," corrected Herrin. Go-through smiled.

"Your on!" He said running to the sofa, grabbing a controller and sitting down. Herrin did the same. They trend the Xbox on but didn't even get to play a game before there was a flash behind them. Herrin and Go-through slowly looked at each other and then slowly looked behind them. They saw a girl and a boy, in there underwear, soaking wet in a small puddle of water.

"You go get Abzobitra and the others, I'll stay hear and keep an eye on them," Herrin planed. Go-throught nodded and quickly ran out of the room leveing Herrin stairing evilly at her prizinors.


	6. Chapter 6

Time titans

Chapter 6

2011, Just off the cost of southampton

"I'm hear please tell me you haven't killed them," Yelled an out of breath Abzobitra running through the door.

"What took you so long i got bored and tied them up," said Herrin. Abzobitra looked at the wet boy and girl, in there underwear and with there hands tied behind there backs. The other titans ran in.

"Who, like, are you?" Asked Flower-power.

"We could ask you the same thing," riplied the boy with a very irish accent. Abzobitra stared at both of them.

"They don't look like bad guys to me, Herrin untie them," commanded Abzobitra. Herrin did this with a very unhappy face, she didn't like the thort of leting her prisoners go one bit. Abzobitra helped the young irish boy up who looked roughly the same age as her if not a little older. Warp helped the girl up to her feet, she stared at him with her cold eyes.

"First things first, Flower-power get them some clothes and Aqualad get them some towels," Abzobitra commanded.

"I'll, like go to the shop, like, down the street and get them some, like, clothes man," said Flower-power as she and Aqualad left to receive the things that Abzobitra had asked them to get.

"Dose she always, like, talk like that?" Asked the boy trying to mimic what Flower-power sounded like.

"You get use to it," Abzobitra riplied smiling at him and noticed that he was looking at her in almost a daydream away. The boy noticed that Abzobitra was stairing at him and quickly turned his head to look at something else. In this case it was a very unhappy looking Herrin.

"How do we know there not bad guys," Yelled Herrin from nowhere.

"Where not the bad guys!" Said the boy getting frustratedwith Herrin assuming that they where.

"See," said Abzobitra. Herrin folded her arms still not believing them one bit, she went and sat on the sofa next to Warp and Go-through. The game that Herrin and Go-through where playing earlier was still on pause. They looked at each other, then at the game. They grabed the controllers and contiued to play. Abzobitra rolled her eyes, she sat the boy and the girl on the sofa and watched them play.


	7. Chapter 7

Time titans

Chapter 7

2011, Just of the cost of southampton.

Abzobitra sat there smiling at her two new friends who hadn't said anything since Aqualad had given them some towels.

"So," she said, "i'm Abzobitra leader of the teen titans west, and you are?" The boy looked at the girl.

"Urrr... I'm Liam O'connor and this is Becks," He explained. Abzobitra smiled.

"Just Becks? No O'connor at the end? Becks O'connor?" She joked, Liam laughed.

"No just Becks we're not related," He corrected smiling back at her. Abzobitra looked at the other titans.

"Oh ur thats Herrin, Warp, Go-through and Aqualad. Flower-powers gone to get you some clothes," said Abzobitra. Becks leaned closer to Liam.

"Warp has been identified, suggestion I shall observe his behavior," she whispered. Liam nodded.

"just don't be too obvious," He whispered back. Abzobitra tilted her head to one side. If they weren't too busy whispering they would of noticed Go-through looking at them funny.

"So ur mind telling me why your here?" Asked Abzobitra interrupting the conversation between the two of them.

"We're the plumbers so we are," Liam lied. Go-through paused the game wich made everyone stop talking and tearn to look at him. He walked over to where Abzobitra was talking to her two new friends.

"Why are you lying?" He asked, Liam looked at him with a mixed expression.

"How can you tell?"Asked Liam. Go-through smiled, it felt good to be smart for once.

"4 simple reasons," he explained holding up 4 fingers on his right hand and pointing to each one as he explained a point. "1, Aqualad fixs all our plumbing. 2, Our plumbing isn't broken. 3, We didn't call you. And 4, Ican read minds so i know when your lying." Abzobitra looked at Go-through, he was never that smart. She then looked at Liam and then back at Go-through.

"So what are they really?" She asked him. Go-through closed his eyes and the room went silent. He then opend his eyes and said.

"There time travelers." Liam sighed.

"I gess the cats out of the bag."


	8. Chapter 8

Time titans

Chapter 8

2011, Just off the cost of southampton

"So your time travelers just like Warp," Abzobitra said. Maddy had never said anything about what his power was or that he had a friend like Abzobitra, Liam made a mental note to sarcastically thank maddy later. Sal had been teaching him how to use sarcasm and he was getting pretty good at it but was still messing up alot because, just like slang, he didn't quite get it. By the time Liam had snapped back into reality Becks had already told Abzobitra that they couldn't tell them any more information and now Abzobitra was almost begging them too.

"Come on, what if we exchange information," she said. Becks coked an eyebrow (something she had learn from one of the school kids when they where suck 65 million years in the past).

"That might be a good idea," she said as Flower-power came through the door holding two bags in her hand and giving one each to Becks and Liam.

"Sorry i, like, took so long, i had trobble, like, finding stuff that would, like, fit her," she said.

"Her reall name is Freda," Abzobitra began, Flower-power looked at her with an how dare you look. Abzobitra smiled back at her. A few hours later Liam and Becks were dressed in the clothes that FP (the nickname that he hand decided to give her because Flower-power was a bit long),

so you never told us what you actually do," Liam mentioned. Abzobitra was quiet trying to figure out how to explain what they do.

"Well," she said before they were interrupted by an alarm going off, "your about to find out." Abzobitra and the other titans stood up and ran out of the room, Liam and Becks followed them down to the basement where they saw two motorbikes and one car.

"Problem," said Warp, "we only have enough room for one more person." The other titans looked at Liam and Becks who where staring wide eyed at both the car and the bikes.

"Thats ok Liam can ride with me," said Abzobitra putting her helmet on, "you've been one of these before right?" Liam shook his head, he wasn't too happy about the idea.

"Oh well first time for everything," Herrin said evilly, putting a helmet onto Liams head.

"Liam O connor you shall be fine, I shall continue with the mishon," Beck approved. He watched her go over to the car where Go-through was holding open the door for Becks like a true gentleman. He then watched Herrin and Abzobitra get onto there bikes. Liam awkwardly tried to do the same, Abzobitra ended up helping him on. Herrin had already left. Her motorbike had made a loud noise, like some kind of monster.

"ur what do i do?" He asked. Abzobitra rolled her eyes the others had already left too.

"Just put your hands round me," she siad. Liam immediately put his hands on her shoulders. she shook her head and put his hands round her waste.

"Ready?" She asked starting the engine.

"Ur.. ur.. no," was all that Liam managed to say before they where off. The motorbike went so fast that Liam found him self holding onto Abzobitra for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

Time titans

Chapter 9

2011, outside a bank

Abzobitra and Liam finally arrived at the robbers location, Liam was still holding on to Abzobitra for dear life his eyes tightly shut.

"Liam we've stopped,"said Abzobitra with a joke full tone, taking off her helmet. Liam opened his eyes to see that he had arrived and he was still holding on to Abzobitra. He quickly let go and his face went red. Liam smiled awkwardly at her , Abzobitra smiled back as if to say it's ok.

"So glad you could make it, i hope we're not interrupting afternoon tea." joked Herrin. Abzobitra placed a hand on her head and messed up her hair. Abzobitra walked over to the near by policeman and started to talk.

"Good to see you Carrig, what's going on here?" Asked Abzobitra. The policeman smiled at Abzobitra.

"Good to see you too, thanks again for saving the wife and kids, some lunatic magician, calling himself mumbo jumbo, has completely blocked the bank doors with some sort of magic," riplied the police man with an irish accent.

"How many people inside?" Asked Abzobitra.

"25 we belive," he replied. Abzobitra bit her lip, just one hostage would be enough for them not to go charging in. She nodded and walked over to the titans,

"Ok hears what we are going to do," she planned, "1st Go-through you go inside invisable and see whats going on." Go-through nodded and turned invisable. Liam wonderd how he did that and didn't know where he was. After about 2 minutes Go-through turned visable and appered in, roughly, the spot he was before he dissapered

"i counted 26 people inside and mumbo jumbo is stealing money and gold," he said scaring the life out of Herrin.

"Thanks Go-through," Abzobitra said, "now Warp do you think you can get us in there?" Warp nodded. Abzobitra smiled at he happy to hear or see that, she then looked at Liam.

"Liam you and Becks stay out here," instructed Abzobitra. Liam quickly shook his head.

"No we want to help," he argued. That and he thought that Becks could help a lot, but he didn't want to be left outside alone. Abzobitra bit her lip and thought about it silently for a moment.

"Fine!" She said in the end afterall they didn't have time to argue about it, "just stay out of the way." Liam nodded and smiled at Becks, she tried to do the same.

"Everyone grab a hand," said Warp holding out his hands. Evryone did what they where told ad quickly grabbed a random hand. Liam ended up holdind Abzobitras hand in his left, that made him blush a little, and Becks titly griping his right. Evryone watched silently as Warp managed to warp them inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Time titans

Chapter 10

2011, Inside a bank

Liam didn't know where they where because he had closed his eyes and didn't dare to open them. He felt something tug on his sholders and pull him down to the ground. Liam opend his eyes to see that Becks had pulled him down and that they where all ducked behind a counter. he looked over the counter to see a very bazzar thing indeed. All of the hostages where tied up and where floting in mid air.

"Classic mubo jumbo," wispered Go-through who was next to him doing the same. Liams eyes where quickly diverted to a bunch of gold brick's hovering towards a man waving a stick around.

"Thats mumbo jumbo," Herrin wispered who was the other side of him. liam heard wispering behind him, it was Abzobitra and Becks who where talking to each other. Liam wonder if they where coming up with a plan. Liam ducked back behind the counter.

"W-w...who are you?" Asked a man who was now replacing Herrin next to him. The man looked very scared. Liam noticed he was wearing a name tag so he must of been an employee, Richard was the mans name.

"Who are you?" The man asked again this time more sternly. Liam smiled not quite sure what to say.

"Ur.. we're help," was the only thing he could manage. Liam looked round everyone was gone!

"No one can stop me now," said mumbo jumbo, "Not even those pesky-"

"Titans west," interrupted Abzobitra impersoinating him. Liam looked back over the conter to see everyone, including Becks, where standing there in plain sight.

"TITANS WEST! What are you doing hear," asked a very suprised Mumbo jumbo. Go-through rolled his eyes.

"Ur... our job," He said out smarting mumbo jumbo.

"I know.. but GRRR how did you get in I blocked the door," Yelled Mumbo jumbo. They looked at the door to see that it was blocked by a chair. Some magic. Mumbo jumbo then mumbled some sort of spell an some pink, white and blue rabbits ( like in the game) came out of nowhere and started to attack the titans. Liam couldn't help but to feel useless. A giant blue rabbit came flying towards him, he ducked in time.

"sorry," Herrin said without realising that she gave away Liams location.

"oh so you have a friend," said Mumbo jumbo with a little too much intrest. Abzobitras eyes widened when he said that. She looked at Becks, Warp and Flower-power. A rope came and wraped round Liam, it lifted him up so, like the other hostages, he was floating. Mumbo jumbo felt something tap on his sholder, he turned round to see Warp. Then Mumbo jumbo hit the floor with a loud thud after Warp had hit him. Flower-power quickly ran over and took mumbos wand, she threw it to to Becks who snapped it in half with out any effort.

"NNNNOOOOOO," cried Mumbo jumbo as all of his magic faded away. Herrin used her new net gadget to catch everyone who was floating. Abzobitra caught Liam just in time. She smiled at him.

"And thats what we do for a living," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Time titans

Chapter 11

2001, New york

Maddy and Sal where getting worried, they had just done the 1 month back up window and nothing. Where were Liam and Becks. Then a message from Bob popped up.

** I am picking up no problems in the area an time, so there is no reason for them not to return back.**

"Maybe they just like it there," joked Sal. Maddy looked at her with a don't joke about it kind of look. The smile wiped away from sals face and the thought wiped away from her mind.

** Prehaps Sal is not incorrect.**

Maddy was confused.

"You mean Liam could deliberatly avoiding the widows?" Maddy asked with slight consern in her voice.

** Liam is a 16 year old boy, it is quite possible that he could of grown attached to one of the female members of titans west.**

"What you mean he has a crush?"Asked Sal a little suprised.

** It is possible.**

Sal giggled at that thought. Maddy was busy thinking about if that was the case how where they going to get them back.

(sorry this chapter is short)


	12. Chapter 12

Time titans

Chapter 12

2011, just off the cost of sothampton

It had been just over two months since Liam and Becks had arrived, and when they had helped out to stop that guy called mumbo jumbo. Well Becks had helped more but Abzobitra had thanked Liam after for being a perfect destraction and told him never to do that again. Abzobitra and Liam had become quite attached to eachother she knew about how Liam was on board the titanic, she liked that, and all about his secret agency group call time riders. she knew about Becks and how she would expire within six months, Abzobitra had said they could say as long as they wanted and when it was time for them to go home Warp could warp them back. Liam liked that idea and Becks did too, it meant that she could continue her misson. Liam felt like part of the family there. All of the titans there, including Herrin, had been really nice to him and Becks. Liam like Abzobitra the best though. Since the first day they had arrived, she had been nice to him when the others weren't. He spent a lot of time with Abzobitra more then any of the other titans. You could almost say he had a crush on her. Liam had learned a lot about her, like how she didn't go to school so she couldn't read or write. He knew how she was an orphan, she never really talked about what happend to her mum and dad.

"So," said Liam interrupting Abzobitras day dream, "If you don't mind me asking what happend to your family?" Abzobitra bit her lip it wasn't a topic she liked to talk about, but Liam had told her a lot about him so it seemed only fair.

"Well, my dad got in jall when I was one and i never saw him since, my mum died when I was two and i got seperated with my sister soon after that," she explained. Liam went quiet, not such a good life.

"Wait you have a sister?" He asked. Abzobitra smiled and nodded.

"Yep twins," she said. Liam couldn't imagine two Abzobitras. The game that Go-through and Aqualad where playing in echoed the background.

"Who is she?" Liam asked almost instanly afterwards relalising that it could be a boy not a girl.

"Why don't you ask her?" Herrin asked from behind Liam scaring him half to death because he didn't know she was there.

"I can't beca...," he tried to say before Herrin butted in.

"It's me!" Herrin interrupted sitting next to Abzobitra and then both of them doing a very cheese smile. Liam could see the resembalance.

"Amelia (Abzobitras real name) and Ivy (Herrins real name) figure that," Liam said quietly to him self. Meanwile Becks was watching Warp as he went trough the cupboards to see what he could find to cook for dinner.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go to the shop, what do you feel like eating today Becks?" He asked. Becks sat there quietly thinking, she wasn't use to being asked what she wanted.

"I quite liked what we had on monday," Becks replied Warp smiled at her.

"Pizza, well thats good because that means that i don,t have to cook," said Warp laughing to himself. Aqualad had managed to beat Go-through again at the same game.

"I'm going to get dinner," Warp announced, "Anyone coming with me?" The room went silent yet again, the smile faded from Warps face.

"I shall come with you," Becks said interuppting the silence. Warp smile came back, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Becks," he said


	13. Chapter 13

Time titans

Chapter 13

2011, somewhere underground

A dark figure stared at a computer screen. On the screen was Warp and Becks walking to the pizza shop. The figure sat there watching them. The computer screen was the only sorce of light in this dark place.

"So, Warp you got yourself a new body gard," said the figure leaning foward. The light revealed that the figure was infact Slade, "But even she won't help you."

Warp and Becks walked through the doors to the pizza shop. It was unusually busy.

"looks like we are going to be here for a while," Warp sighed looking at the long queue.

"Warp may I ask you a question?" Asked Becks. Warp shruged his sholders.

"Sure," said Warp. Becks was silently thinking how to fraise the queston when he noticed someone being mugged down a nearby ally.

"Hold that thought," said Warp as he disappeard in the blink of an eye. Becks looked around wondering where he had gone. Warp was gone for about 40 minutes and if Becks could she would be worried because Warp wasn't back yet and she was next up. Becks, for once, didn't know what to order. The person at the check out called for the next person. Becks walked over to him.

"Hello what can i do for you?" Asked the boy who was no older than 18 and covered in spots. Becks opened her mouth to order something random.

"We'll have a large pepperoni pizza," said a voice next to her. Becks turned her head to see who it was. It was Warp who had just magicaly appeard from nowhere.

"Ok with your discount that would be £4.96," said the boy. Warp happly gave him the money. After they got the pizza Warp and Becks walked home it was darker now and some street lights where on.

"So what was the queston you wanted to ask me Becks?" Warp asked her. Becks had forgotten about the queston and instead replied,

"It was not important it would be best to forget it." Warp shruged his sholders, he didnt really care. Warp then rememberd that Flower-power was a vegan and wouldn't eat pizza they would have to stop at the store and get her some pepper and bean stirfry.

"Hey i have to go into the store and get some stuff, you take the pizza and go home," Warp suggested. Becks took the pizza off of Warp and walked home. Warp watched her until she was out of sight. He then walked into the shop. It was quiet only him, an old lady and a checkout girl. Warp walked down an isle and came to a shelf of stirfry's in a pot. Warp picked Flower-powes favorite. Pepper and kidney beans. He looked at the pot in his hand.

"Excuse me, but are you Warp from titans west," asked the old lady. Warp looked around to see if just by saying yes he would cause a riot that happend once before. No one was around.

"Yes i am," he replied smileing at the old lady.

"My grandaughter just loves you, may i have your autograph to give to her?" Asked the old lady. Warp nodded, the old lady rummaged through her bag to find a pen and scrap paper. She eventually found one. Warp happly signed it. He paided for the stirfry and walked out of the shop. Outside had a different atmosphere than inside, it felt like someone was watching him. Warp looked around and saw an eye looking at him.

"Slade!" He instantly assumed and ran back to the tower. The eye dissapeard into the darkness. When Warp got to the tower he saw that everyone was getting set up, Abzobitra was getting out some plates. She noticed Warp out of breath.

"Are you ok Warp?" She asked. Warp nodded.

"Just decided to run home," Warp lied. He had decided not to tell the others about it because he thought he must of been seeing things.


	14. Chapter 14

Time titans

Chapter 14

2011, just off the cost of southampton

Liam was sleeping in his room, that Abzobitra had given him. The dream had started off nice enough. He was dreaming about his old home in Cork and then he was back on the titanic, that part wasn't so good, He then started to dream about being back in the arch way with Maddy and Sal and being time riders together. Next he dreamed about becoming, what Abzobitra called, an ordinary titan. But then everything suddenly burst into flames. Liam became sort of scared. A man walked through the fire. He was dressed in armour like clothing with a mask half black, half orange but only one eye. Liam started to hear banging. He woke up realising he was screaming. The banging continued, it was Herrin.

"Liam shut up! My room is right next door!" Herrin yelled banging at the door not even considering the fact that she could wake everyone else up. Liam sat up, he realised he was sweating. The banging continued. Liam got up, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened the door hopeing to shut Herrin up. As he did Herrin got ready to yell at him more, but didn't when she saw him.

"Liam are you ok?" She asked him. Liam nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just had a bit of an odd dream thats all." Herrin cocked her head to one side in curiosaity.

"What kind of a dream?" Asked Herrin. Liam looked at her with a why do you want to know sort of look.

"Sorry it's just when you fightes as many bad guys as I have it's not unusual when they appear in your dream," She added. Liam sighed.

"If you must know there was this guy with a mask that was hal-"

"Half black and half orange but with only one eye," Herrin interrupted. Liam was abit suprised, he nodded. Herrin bit her lip, Liam realised that it wasn't a good thing.

"Looks like you ment Slade," she said suddering at the mere mention of his name. Liam looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" He asked slightly nervous because of her reason.

"You might want to tell that to Abzobitra," said Herrin walking to her room not really answering Liams queston. Liam sighed and went back to bed.

"What Salde?" Asked Abzobitra almost dieing of a heart attack when Liam had told her about his dream last night.

"I take it thats not good then," said Liam. Everyone was gettin some breakfast. Abzobitra took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she said, "it's just us and Slade go back abit thats all." Herrin walked over and sat inbetween Abzobitra and Aqualad.

"Yer that and the fact that he's like the king of evil," Herrin interruped... again. Abzobitra sighed hopeing that Liam and Becks wont find out, Little did she know that Go-through was about to spoil that. He walked up to them and put his arm around Abzobitra.

"But, of course Abzobitra and Herrin has to use the proper name for him," He said. Liam rose an eye brow.

"Whats that?" Liam asked. Go-through looked at Abzobitra who was giving him an if you tell them your dead look. Go-through completly ignored it.

"Dad," answered Go-through. The room went silent. Abzobitra pushed Go-through onto the floor. Liams eyes where wide open, even Becks had a bit of an shocked expression on her face.

"Belive me, me and Slade are nothing alike," Abzobitra reasurred them, she smiled.

"Yer other than the fact that you joined him like five times," interrupted Go-through. Abzobitra pushed him back onto the floor. Liam felt almost scared of her. Abzobitra leaned foward and put her hand on his shoulder she saw that he was abit suprised.

"Do worry me nore Herrin are anything like him," she reassured him again. Liam smiled and nodded, he had forgotten that Herrin and Abzobitra where twins.


	15. Chapter 15

cTime titans

Chapter 15

2011, just off the cost of sothampton

"AAAAA CCHHHUUUEEE!" Go-through sneezed. Flower-power, Abzobitra, Becks and Liam where all gathered round his bed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked Liam. Flower-power nodded.

"He's just, like, got a bad cold thats, like, all," Flower-power replied taking the thermometer out of his mouth and looking at.

"He'll, like, survive if he, like stays in bed for a week," she added. Abzobitra sighed two team members down. Go-through was ill and Flower-power, the teams doctor, would have to look after him. But at least they had becks and Liam to fill in.

"Come on," she said ushering everyone out, "unless we all want to get sick we better leave." Everyone agreed and left the room leaving Go-through and Flower-power alone.

"Get well soon," said Abzobitra leaving the room. Go-through smiled weakly at her. When they walked into the room Herrin had yet again beaten Aqualad at a game on the Xbox.

"I'm bored of beating you Aqualad," Herrin admitted she looked round the room and noticed the others especially Liam.

"Hey Liam want to see if you can beat the champion?" She asked him. Liam wouldn't exactly call Herrin the champion, he had seen her beat Go-through, Aqualad and Warp meany times but Abzobitra always seemed to beat her. Liam shrugged.

"I don't know how to play," was the only excuse Liam could think of. Herrin smiled and waved the spare controller over her head.

"Come on i'll teach you," she replied. Liam sighed, he looked at Abzobitra who shrugged her shoulders. Liam looked back at herrin she was making, what Abzobitra called, her puppy dog face. The only thing Liam could do now was agree so he walked over to her and took the controller. Herrin started to exlpain what to do, Liam looked at Abzobitra with a help me look. She laughed to herself. Aqualad walked up to her.

"So," he began, "you like Liam right?" Abzobitra shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah as a friend," she replied. Aqualad looked at her with a, really, sort of look. Herrins and Liams game echoed in the background, Liam wasn't doing to bad.

"Come on we all see the way he looks at you, we know," said Aqualad folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Abzobitra looked at Liam who, at this point, was beating Herrin.

"Take him out, you said he was from the titanic, come on it's the least you could do," advised Aqualad, he softly punched her on the arm. Abzobitra bit her lip, Aqualad smiled at her,"come on i don't mind." Abzobitra sighed and looked at Becks.

"Ok but only if you convince Warp to go with Becks," said Abzobitra. Aqualad smiled and nodded. He walked over to Warp and wispered something to him, Warp looked at Aqualad then he then looked at Abzobitra, then back at Aqualad and slowly nodded. Aqualad walked back over to Abzobitra.

"He's in," said Aqualad. Abzobitra sighed she didn't think that Warp would agree.

"Fine i'll ask him at dinner," Abzobitra said realising something, "hey what is for dinner?" Aqualad shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know ask Warp." That night Warp was too lazy to cook so they ordered chinese. while they where eating in absolute silence Aqualad, Who was conveniently sat in between Warp and Abzobitra, started to nuge Warp.

"So," Warp began, Everyone looked up from there food, "Becks do you have any plans for Tomorow?" Becks sat there quietly, her mind prosessing her answer.

"Negative," she replied. Warp smiled , little did he know he was freaking Herrin out.

"Warp please stop your scaring me," said herrin waveing her hand in front of Warps face. Warp immediatly stopped.

"So would you like to go out this friday?" Warp asked. Becks looked at Liam who shrugged his sholders, he was sort of hoping that for once she could have fun.

"affermative," she replied, Liam started to cough.

"*Cough* *Cough* Yes *Cough*," he coughed.

"Yes," Becks corrected herself. Meanwhile Herrin, who thought he was choking, was hitting Liam hard on the back. Abzobitra leaned over and hit Herrin, who stoped hitting him straight afterwards. Abzobitra caught a glimpse of Warp who was staring at her with an your stearn look. Abzobitra sighed.

"So Liam what if you and me tag along?" she asked. Liam, who was drinking at the time, actually started to choke. Herrin didn't notics this until she saw Abzobitra.

"OH!" She said as she noticed Liam was choking, Herrin the patted him on the back only this time a little softer.

"Sounds good," he said after a while. Abzobitra awkwardly smiled and they continued with their dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Time titans

Chapter 16

A night club in southampton, 2011

It was almost dark and as Abzobitra, Warp, Becks and Liam were walking to where their "date" was going to be. As they waited in a line between a couple arguing and and a bunch of teenage girls who kept staring evilly at Liam. They had been waiting for what felt like a day, when they got to the front of the line a big man was standing at the door. When he saw Abzobitra and Warp he smiled and let them in. It was loud and the lights where flashing on and off, Liam paused that they where broken.

"It's rather loud," He said, sort of. Liam couldn't hear himself say it.

"IT'S RATHER LOUD," he found himself yelling. Abzobitra nodded.

"IT'S NOT MY FAVORITE PLACE, WARP CHOSE IT," she yelled back. Warp overheard the conversation that was going on between them.

"WELL WE COULDN'T HAVE IT AT PIZZAHUT LIKE YOU WANTED," he yelled back at them. Abzobitra smiled at the thought of that.

"SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK?" Warp asked. Liam looked at Abzobitra not sure what to answer, Becks did the same.

"WE WILL JUST HAVE SOME LEMONADE," she replied. Warp nodded and walked off. Liam wonderd where he was going. They found a table and sat down. Warp arrived with the drinks. They sat there in silence for a while. Liam staired at the clear liquid in his glass, he watched as the bubbles formed and then floated to the top.

"YOU DRINK IT," said Warp from the other end of the table. Liam lifted the glace to his mouth and drank a little. Not expecting it to be as fizzy as it was, Liam almost spat it back out. Abzobitra and Warp laghed ,it was the fist sign of enjoymet all evening. The night continued pretty boring and at times Liam thought he saw some of the other members of titans west. Most of the songs that they had played where absolutley rubbish untill a song that was ok came on. Warp was about to ask Becks if she wanted to dance, but didn't because of the loud explosion that had happend at the entrance. They looked to see slades minions marching in. Abzobitra got up ready for action the others did the same.

"Warp call the others!" Abzobitra yelled. Warp nodded and got out his communicator. The music had been cut off so the was no reason to yell.

"No need," said Herrin out of nowhere. Aqualad appeared too.

"Herrin where you spying on us?" Asked Abzobitra alittle suprised, afterall it was Herrin.

"No, ok mabye a little," Herrin replied.

"Why?" Asked Warp tipping the table over to create a barrier.

"Not your date only Abzobitras cus you suck," She replied, Warp rolled his eyes.

"WHY?" Asked Abzobitra raising her voice.

"Cus I like Liam better than Aqualad and I want you to date him instead," Herrin replied truthfully, but even though they where family she didn't get a say in who Abzobitra dated. Aqualad, who was the only one doing any work at this moment in time, overheard this conversation

"2 things," he said, "1st thanks Herrin. 2nd can we discuss this later?" The rest agreed.

"TITANS WEST,or whats left of them, GO!" Abzobitra yelled, Herrin, Warp, Becks and Abzobitra charged into action destroying all of slades minions they could. Liam was left with the job of trying to get everyone out. It took about an hour before the last drone was destroyed.

"I'm soooooo tired," complained Herrin collapsing on the floor, Warp and Aqualad did the same. Becks noticed that Liam was gone and Abzobitra was looking at a pile of the drones arms, legs and heads. Liam came through the back door afted having just escorted a person out. Abzobitra was knelt down and was clearly looking at something more closely. She pulled out what appeard to be a folded up scrap piece of paper. Abzobitra opened it and held it up to Herrins face.

"Read," Abzobitra commanded. Herrin looked at it.

"Too tired get someone else to," she said. By this time Liam had made his way to the others and Becks had filled him in on everything that had happened. Abzobitra realised that it was no use asking Aqualad or Warp because she would get the same reply, Abzobitra then noticed Liam he could read.

"Can you read this?" She asked him. Liam nodded and took the piece of paper. He swallowed at the first line.

"To my darling daughter Abzobitra," he read, "I knew that you would find this note that I hid in this one paticular drone. I bet you would like to know my intentions and my hide out, however I'm not going to tell you that. Insted I have written it in this poem I know you can figure it out.

Abandoned houses are  
>illusion reaching<br>its end;

wind and rain and time  
>root for the<br>ground.

They have the calmness brought  
>by defeat,<br>the bearing of farmers

who are whittled  
>and resist no more than<br>enough.

See how easily the earth  
>takes them back:<br>an eye here,

a bone there, the same rite  
>as with the animate.<br>The open windows

are in the flight path of night  
>tired and bound<br>for home. " It was silent antill Abzobitra interupted it.

"Well theres only one abandond place in this town." 


	17. Chapter 17

Time titans

Chapter 17

Outside an abandond house in Southampton, 2011

They stood there staring at the house. It's garden over grown and over crowded with weeds, the door falling off it's hinges, the paint no longer there only patches of the coueler it once was, all the windows with one little crack in it and the roof tiles falling off Abzobitra was worried that one of them might hit someone on the head. The house was a wreck. But first impressons sometimes where missleading.

"Ok," said Abzobitra, "here are the teams, Flower-power and Go-through are at the home base, Becks and Aqualad your with me we take the back entrance. Liam, Warp and Herrin you take the front." Nobody seemed to like that idea, but nobody suggested anything else.

"I'm not too sure I like that idea," said Liam as they where about to split up into there groups.

"Don't worry you have Herrin and Warp with you," replied Abzobitra resting her hand on his sholder. She looked behind him, Herrin and Warp where yet again arguing over something stupid. From what Abzobitra could gather Herrin had put a spider down Warps shirt. Tipical Herrin. Liam wasn't impressed.

"And I need someone to keep Herrin and Warp from arguing," added Abzobitra. Liam turned to look at the two, who where still arguing, then back at Abzobitra who was biting her lip.

"But why me?" Liam asked. Abzobitra diverted her eyes from Herrin and Warp to Liam.

"Your accent makes Herrin laugh," said Abzobitra. Liam cocked his head

"It does?" He asked.

"Ha Ha it sounds so irish," Herrin giggled stopping her argument. Abzobitra cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I have something for you and Becks,"she said reaching into her pocket. Becks came a little closer. Abzobitra pulled out two titans west comicators and gave one to each of them.

"You onrdinary titans," she said. Liam looked at the small, yellow thing in his hand. He had seen the others use these to talk to eachother, now he had one. This made Liam happy. Becks, however, was having a different reaction. They split up into there groups and as Abzobitra, Aqualad and Becks dissapeard into the darkness, Liam, Warp and Herrin staring at a locked door.

"I could kick it down," Herrin suggested. Warp and Liam shrugged their sholders they had no better ideas. Herrin got herself into a position ready to kick it down when Warp noticed a trapdoor right under their feet. It would probably swing open as soon as Herrin touched the door.

"HERRIN WAIT!" He yelled but it was too late Herrin was already in motion. She kicked the door down and suprisingly nothing happend.

"What?" she asked. Warp shook his head

"Nothing," he replied. But soon after the trapdoor swang open and they fell down a duty slide full of cobwebs into an even dustier room. Warp landed in the room 1st, then Liam and then Herrin.

"That was fun lets do it again, Ohhh soft landing," Herrin babled. Warp and Liam complained as they worried that Herrin might of broken their backs. They looked around the room using the lights from there communicators but saw nothing but empty space.

"Looks like this pla-" Herrin began before there was a loud BANG and Herrin instantly collapsed to the floor. The other two rushed over two her. A small pool of blood began to form.

"J-J-jayzus what happend to her?" Asked Liam as Warp rolled her over to see her head almost instanly regreting. Tears filled his eyes.

"S-She's been shot," He replied. Liam felt tears in his eyes. He didn't know her long, but long enough to call her a freind.

"Yes she has," said a mysterious voice in the shadows.


	18. Chapter 18

Time titans

Chapter 18

In a abandoned house in southapton 2011

"Herrin can you see me? Come on Herrin speak to me," said Warp as he rested her head on his, knelt down, knees.

"It's hopless she's dead," said the voice. it stepped into the light. It was slade. Warps tears dropped onto herrins lifeless face. Liam didn't know what to say he had never been in this situation before.

"Well at least you have no one to argue with," Liam tryed to comfort.

"You don't understand," Warp mumbled, Liam didn't understand what he had just said. Then Warp started to laugh to himself as if he had told a joke that only he understood, this creeped Liam out.

"I-I-I loved her," he admitted, Warp was almost happy to admit it, Liam on the other hand found it abit strange.

"How lovely," said Slade, the other two had completly forgot about him. Warp stood up ready to face him, He wiped the last tears from his eyes and stared at him with anger.

"You know they say it's never too late," said slade holding testube full of green liquid to the light. Both Warp and Liam looked at it with the same thought.

"What is it?" Asked Liam who was now holing Herrins lifeless body the same way Warp did but alittle more clumsely.

"A reviving potion, I don't mean to bost but I created it myself," he said. Warp felt alittle uneasy, he knew he wasn't going to give it to him for free.

"Hmmm what do i want? Well..." Slade began almost answering what he had asked in his head. Slades eyes shifted from the small cylinder in his hand to a suprised Warp.

"Oh year did I forget to mention, this isn't the first time we had this conversation," he said. Warp was starting to get angry. He noticed that slade was looking for some one almost stalling.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Warp yelled he had had enough. Right now he wanted to get herrin back.

"I want you to join me," Slade answered his voice not paniced but calm. Liam felt something twist in his stomach when he said it and the pain almost incresed from Warps replie.

"Ok," He had said. Liam had to stop him, he had to! But how?

"Warp you can't!" Was the only thing he could think of but it had no effect. Warp just looked at him with sad I'm sorry eyes and followed Slade into the shadows. Leaving Liam all alone. He had to tell the others but where were they. He place Herrin gently on the floor.

"Jayzus, I'm sorry Herrin," he said running off in hope to find the others.

He had found them on the third floor. All abit suprised to see him alone and out of breath. Abzobitra had helped him sit down with his back to the wall.

"You had to be on the bleeding third floor didn't you," was all that he could manage. Aqualad sniggered a little and he thought he saw Becks smile a little.

"Where is Warp and Herrin?" Asked Abzobitra. Liam held up one finger the single for one moment Herrin had taught him the use of that.

"Warps gone with Slade and Herrins dead," he mumbled. The other two didn't hear a word but Abzobitra heard enough she had to sit down and lean her back agenst the wall.

"Herrins dead," she said in disbelief. A long moment of silence pased enoth for Liam to get his breath back. Tears rolled down Abzobitra checks.

"No I've had enough of tears I have a plan," said Liam the others looked at him unsure but Abzobitra looked at him with a hopefull smile. As they lead they way back to titans west tower Liam explained everything that had happend.


	19. Chapter 19

Time tiatans

Chapter 19

2001 New york

Both Maddy and Sal where sat round the table each with a cup of starbucks coffee trying to think of a way to get Liam back. Only afew minutes ago Sal had suggested that Liam might come back when he wanted using Warps power, afterall he wouldn't risk Becks 6 month self termination. Maddy had agreed to that thought but knew they coulden't just sit there and wait. Then a meseage from Bob appeard on the screen.

** Maddy more of time has been distrupted**

Maddy stared at the screen not quite sure what it meant, Sal came over and tryed to make sence of it.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked speaking into the desk mic. Sal wondered the same thing.

** Ben collins has not been murderd in the year 2011.**

Maddy looked at Sal who was having the same reachson as she was. Sal looked at Maddy.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sal asked wispering so that Bob wouldn't pick it up.

** However Ivy has been murderd and Ben Collins has joined forces with Slade.**

Maddy cocked an eybrow. Who was Slade?

"Oh no this is bad!" Said sal alittle shocked. Maddy was suprised that Sal seem to know something that she didn't. Sal noticed that Maddy was alittle confused.

"Slade is like this juhally big bad guy and who knows what could happen if Warp is on his side,"she said hoping to shed some light onto the situation. Maddy bit her lip if this was true then they needed to get Liam and Becks back as soon as possible.

** Recomendation time to open window 10:05 azacly two hours after the event has happend.**

It was there only option. Maddy felt alittle sad if Liam did have a crush on one of the female members of titans west then it was almost mean to just take him away. But right now it was there only option they need him to go back and stop this Slade guy, whoever he was, from messing with time!


	20. Chapter 20

Time titans

Chapter 20

2011, just of the coast of Southampton

"So what your saying is that Herrin was shot and soon after figuring out it was Slade he said that it wasn't the first time that they had had this conversation so that meant that he is from the future and there by is messing with time which you agencie is aganist and trying to stop and thats why you are here," said Aqualad without taking a single breath. The room went silent antill Liam eventualy said "yes."

"I get that but the part when Warp said he loved Herrin thats what confuses me," said Abzobitra trying to make as much sence of the situation as possible. Liam rolled his eyes. He almost felt like a leader standing up there and explianing everything to what was left of the titans west. Aqualad and Abzobitra. Go-though was still sick, Flower-power was looking after him, Herrin was dead, Warp was with Slade who knows where and Becks was sulking at the fact that Liam had just told them absolutly everything. Abzobitra and Aqualad where still alittle confused at Liams plan though but they where use to imrpovising. Becks, who was sat at the other side of the room, suddinly stood up and looked at Liam.

"I am detecting percursor particles," She said. Aqualad looked at her blankly.

"And that means what?" He asked, Abzobitra shrugged her sholders and looked at him with a i dunknow look. They stood up and Beck immediatly pushed the sofa that they where sitting on to one side.

"A time window," Liam answered, "and it couldn't of come at a better time." He found himself smiling like a small child. Then out of nowhere a large blue circle appeared. Becks was the first through followed by an unsure Aqualad, Liam had pushed him in. Abzobitra stood there not quite sure what to make of it. Liam held her hand she smiled at him and ran through letting go of his hand leaving Liam there alone he looked around and followed. Soon afterwards the blue circle disappered and at this point Flower-power had walked in expecting to see four of her frends.

"Hey guys I have some extra been and herb soup want some?"She asked but realised that the room was empty. She shrugged her sholders. "Oh well more for me."

2001 new york

Maddy and Sal sat there staring at the window hoping for something. If Liam didn't come back this time Maddy would have to go in and get him. Then out of nowhere Becks appeared she quickly move aside and another person fell through, this time some one they didn't reconise. He quickly got to his feet and ran next to Becks, He was followed by another girl who did the same and then Liam. Sal, Maddy, The unkwon boy and the unknown girl stared at eachother for a moment.

"You haven't met this is Sal and Maddy and this is Aqualad and Abzobitra," Liam introduced. they all sort of waved at eachother trying to break this akward moment.

"Liam can i speak with you in the back room," said Maddy. Liam shrugged his sholders and follwed her to the back room.

"Liam what where you thinking bringing them here?" Maddy asked him not sounding too impressed.

"There friend has just died so now I'm trying to help them," Liam replied.

"But how can we trust them?" Asked Maddy trying to find an excuse.

"I have spent over two months with them so I think we can trust them," he replied leaving the room they had only been in the room for a few seconds and already Sal had become friends with them. Liam when and joined in with there conversation, Maddy went and sat at the computer desk.

** Maddy are you aware that there are two unknown visitors in the archway?**

"Yes," said Maddy. The conversation between the other five stopped.

"Is she talking to the computer?" Asked Abzobitra. Liam smiled and nodded.

"Thats bob," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Time titans

Chapter 21

2001, New york

It had been over 2 houres since Liam and Becks had brought back two of there friends from the future and both Sal and Maddy had begun to get to know them.

"But theres just one thing I want to know," Sal said looking at Aqualad, "Why do you where that thing?" Aqualad knew she was talking to him and looked down at what he was wearing, the same thing as always.

"I'll have you know that where I'm from everyone wheres this," he riplied feeling a little offended by Sal's remark. He looked at Abzobitra who shrugged her sholders.

"Where exacly is that atlantis?" Asked Maddy tying to make a joke and not expeting what Aqualad was about to say.

"Actually I am,"he replied suprising both Sal Maddy and Liam. Who stared at him with about a million questions Maddy was the first to ask.

"Whats it like you know living under water?" She asked. Aqualad rose a finger to his lips.

"Secret," he said, "no one's meant to know." They all felt a little disapointed. Aqualad saw this.

"Its at the bottom of the ocean, for many reasons I can't tell you where. It looks just like a normal city but with no technology and its in a giant glass dome. Most atlantians stay in this dome and get married to whoever there parents set them up with. I, however, adventured outside and became pretty much my own person and thats why I'm here," he said hopfully not giving out to much info but at the same time keeping them satisfied with the infomation. Maddy looked at Abzobitra.

"What about you whats your story?" Maddy asked the black haired girl sitting opposite her. She seemed a little suprised and shock her head.

"I'm just a simple girl from england with superpowers," Abzobitra replied sort of laughing to herself. They sat there trying to relax for a moment but they all knew it in 2011 the time line had changed and they where sitting here doing nothing.

"So when are we going to put Liams plan action?" Asked Aqualad. They where all thinking it but it seemed he was the only one brave enough to say anything.

"Tomorrow morning," Maddy answerd, "That should give us all some time to prepare." They all sighed feeling tired. Abzobitra smiled and quietly laughed. Liam was the only one to notice this.

"Whats so funny?" He asked. Abzobitra looked at him still smiling, Liam felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's just that Flower-power will be wondering where we all went," Abzobitra replied. Aqualad and Liam Laughed at the thought of that.

"Thats right," said Aqualad, "she dosen't know thats Herrins dead or that Warp is with Slade now or what has happend to us." Maddy and Sal found that amusing, to think that she could walk through the door expecting to see a room full of people but instead saw no one. The laughter soon faded though and they were sat in silence again.

"Mabye we should go to bed?" Suggested Liam the others agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Time titans

Chapter 22

2001, new york

It was the next morning and Maddy was setting up the cordinates for the time window, Liam was filling displacement tube with the water like substance and Sal was explaining what was going to happen.

"You see Liam and Becks are going to to get into that tube thing and will transported back to the time that Liam had suggested," said Sal that was really all that she could explain. Maddy had told her to say as little as possible about these sort of subjects.

"But what about us?" Asked Aqualad. Sal went silent in thort for a moment and then turned to Maddy for an answer.

""You'll stay here," She replied. It wasn't the best plain and Maddy was well aware of that. Abzobitra shook her haed.

"No offence bit I think we should go to, I mean we know more about this guy that any of you," She suggested.

"One more than the other," added Aqualad jestering towards Abzobitra. She elbowed him which made him stop. Sal looked back at Maddy hopeing for an answer. Maddy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they should come," suggested Liam who had finished his job. Maddy sighed.

"Why not?" Was all that she could say. Sal left Liam to explain what do do while she went to get Becks out.

Becks was already treding water Aqualad was just getting in still in the same clothes that he had arrived in.

"Why isnt he changed?" Asked Sal

"What he is wearing is sort of a swimming sute," replied Abzobitra who was standing next to her waiting for her turn to get in. Liam jesterd Abzobitra to come over she did. Aqualad got in and sat at the bottom waiting for the others.

"How can he-" asked Liam.

"atlantian," Abzobitra interupted. She climbed the ladder and got into the cold liquid. Liam just climbed the ladder and waited.

"You might want to get in Liam its just under a minute," said Maddy. Liam nodded and slowly got in. Abzobitra noticed that he was sligtly nervous so she held his hand. They all took a deep breath and went under the waters surface to join Aqualad. It was least then a second and they where gone. Maddy and Sal sat back now they where bored.

They where outside in a bush that much Abzobitra could gather. She noticed Aqualad and Becks. Something tapped her on the sholder. Abzobitra turned round to see Liam wanting his hand back. She felt a little embarrassed and let go of his hand.

"Right then," said Liam, "Lets get out of these wet clothes."


	23. Chapter 23

Time titans

Chapter 23

2011, Somewhere in southampton

It didn't take long before they where all ready to go. Liam was starting to feel the pressure of being the team leader. Becks, Aqualad and Abzobitra where waiting for there first step.

"Ok first we need to find that abondoned house," Liam instructed. they all looked around for only afew seconds.

"Found it," said Aqualad pointing. The others looked, they where standing right next to it. Liam sighed he had asked Maddy to put him near it not right next to it. They began to walk to the front entrance before they where stopped.

"Don't move," commanded a voice that was strangely familier. They turned to look and saw Warp wearing Slades apprentice uniform and smileing evily at them.

"So thats why Slade sent me here," he said fireing a red seculer thing (Like robin did in the apprentice) which missed them all. Warp pulled out a communicator and started to talk.

"You where right there here what do you want me to do with them?" He asked. There was a moment of silence and then a voice replied.

"Escort them to me," it replied. Warp put the communicator away and told them to walk to the front door. Aqualad had made a remark about that was where they where going and Warp had told him to shut up as he wasn't the same person anymore. Warp lead them trough a hole bunch of tunnels antill they came to a dark room with only one veary dim light. Liam culd just make out a chiar with some one sitting on it.

"My darling daughter Abzobitra, her friend and two time riders," said the voice wich stepped into the light to reveal that it was Slade. Warp went and stood next to him.

"Liam and Becks is it?" Slade asked. Hearing him say his name made Liam feel uneasy. Becks nodded.

"Affermative," she siad. Liam elbowed her,"yes." Slade adjusted his mask.

"Affermative sounds a lot better," he said

"Why do you care?" Asked Liam. Slades gaze shifted from Becks to Liam wich made him feel umcomfterable.

"Because Liam," Slade answerd sounding calm, Slade walked slowly toward him. Liam was trying not to throw up. Slade stopped and looked back at Becks. Slade was standing right infront of them. Liam couldn't help be feel that, if he wanted to, he could grab him and throw him across the room.

"I want Becks to be part of my army," he said. Liam felt angry he couldn't just take her.

"Well you can't have her!" He snapped. The others turned to look at him. Slade raised his hand and hit Liam round the face. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Abzobitra run over too him.

"Liam are you ok?" She asked. Liam nodded and wiped the blood away from his mouth. Slade was distraced by Liam but if he wasn't he would of realised Becks was getting her fist ready. She hit Slade round the face noking off his mask. Unforcuntly his face was in the shaddows too much so you couldn't make out any details.

"Warp destory them all!" Slade comandad. There was a eerie silence.

"No!" Replied Warp as he fired one of his shots at Slade, it missed but only just.

"I now see no matter how I do it this plan will fail," said Slade walking into the shadows and leaving behind a teast tube full of green liquid. Warp walked over and picked it up.

"I'm sorry guys," he said, "fror everything." Abzobitra got up and hugged him.

"It's ok Warp we're just glad to have you back," she said.


	24. Chapter 24

Time titans

Chapter 24

2011, Somewhere in southampton

They stood there looking at Herrins dead body in absoloute silence.

"Shes been dead for just under a week," said Warp bracking the silence. Liam was still stunned by the fact that his plan had actually worked. Warp clutched the test tube full of the liquid that was supposed to bring Herrin back from the dead. He took the top off, it smelt like rotten fish.

"How do we know it will work?" Asked Warp. No one had an answer, they couldn't know for sure.

"Slade may be a crazy villan but he's also a man of his word," Abzobitra reasured. It meant nothing though. He sat Herrin up and pored the green liquid down her throat. There was another moment of silence before Herrins eye lids started to move.

"Yeck what smells like rotten fish?" She asked. Wide smiles spread across everyones face.

"Herrin!" Yelled Warp wrapping his arms tightley around her.

"EWW WHY IS HE HUGGING ME?" Asked Herrin everyone laughed with relif. But now there next problem.

"So Liam how long you going to stay for?" Abzobitra asked. Liam shrugged his shoulders he didn't know the exact answer. He looked at Becks who shrugged her shoulders, something she had learnt from her time with the titans.

"Mabye for a little while," he answered. Abzobitra smiled that was the exact answer she was hopeing for.

"We could redo our date," she suggested and looked at Warp, "only this time I'll choose." They agreed and Aqualad took Herrin back to the T.w tower to explain what had happend to Flower-power, Go-through and Herrin. Abzobitra, Warp, Becks and Liam all headed to the location of there "date" choosen by Abzobitra.


	25. Chapter 25

Time titans

Chapter 25

2011, A theme park in Southampton

The theme park was full of people that had no idea what had just happened only a few miles away. Warp, Becks, Liam and Abzobitra where waiting in line for a rollercoster. Abzobitra and Liam where holding hands because Liam was feeling nervous about going on the ride.

"Well this is much better than my idea,"said Warp trying to start a conversation to pass the time. 5 minutes had pased and they had only got half way through the line given the fact that some people had let them skip ahead because afterall they where superheros.

"I thought so," said Abzobitra smileing. They where getting closer now only three people where infront of them. Liam felt a lot better here then he did at the night club. A rollercoster cart pulled up and the three people got in now they where at the front.

"Oh wait," said Abzobitra reaching into her pocket and pulled out a camra. They gathered up and Abzobitra cliked a button with took a picture of the four of them. Another cart pulled up it was there turn. They got in Liam watched as they all clicked their seat belt together, Liam tryed to do the same but failed. Abzobitra helped him out. A man came and pulled down a metal bar and checked it was stable. He walked away and pressed a button. The cart started to move. First it slowly went up and as they got to the top Liam felt the erge to look down. He wished he didn't they where at least 1000 feet off the gorund.

"I feel sick," said Liam.

"Just don't throw up," said Warp who was sat in the seat behind him. The ride started to slow down Liam thought it was broken. Then without warning it suddenly went down at great speed going up and down. swerving left and right. Liam thought it was over at least two times but instead continued to go round seeming to never end, but it did. They spent most of the day there. they went on a lot of rides the ghost train, House of mirrors, Bumper cars, Helter skelter, afew more roller coasters and a ride called the waltser wich Liam wasn't expecting to be what it was and aftewards his neck started to ache. Abzobitra said that the candy floss would make up for it and it did. Liam had never tasted something so sweet. Near 9:34 Becks had said that it was time for Liam and herself to return home. Abzobitra and Warp agreed the said that they would miss them. Warp and Beck walked ahead while Liam and Abzobitra walked slower.

"You know I'm going to miss you,"said Abzobitra. Liam felt himself feel sad he had to say something to her or else he would regret it.

"Abzobitra," he began. Abzobitra looked at him and saw he was blushing. "I've spent a long time here with you and the others and well I sort of like you." Abzobitra began to blush herslef.

"You mean like a crush?" She asked him. Liam went evan redder and hoped that the other two didn't hear them. He slowly nodded.

"Ur.. Liam thats sweet but... ur I have a boyfriend," she said trying to make him feel to rejected.

"Oh," said Liam feeling very dissapointed.

"Don't feel sad Liam if half the boys where like you i would be married," She joked trying to make him feel better but it didn't seem to work. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him on the lips. Afterwars liam was stunned. Becks and Warp didn't see it.

"Can I have your communicator?" Asked Warp. Abzobitra had to get it because Liam was still stunned. Warp opened up the back and pricked his finger on something and rubbed the blood on something.

"Hear now you can comunicate with us no matter what time your in," he said giving it back to Liam who was only just coming to terms with the kiss. Warp then did the same thing to becks comunicator. It took about 10 seconds befor Warp had flashed off with Liam and Becks leaving Abzobitra completly alone and then flashed back but on his own. Abzobitra and Warp then walked home to get a good night rest.

Okay I only own afew things...

Flower-power

Go-through

Abzobitra © Me

Herrin

Warp © Naomi Collins (BBF)

Aqualad

Slade

Mumbojumbo © Glen Murakami

Liam

Becks

Sal

Maddy © Alex Scarrow

Story © Me

Spell check (for the last 18 chapters) Naomi Collins


End file.
